Smooth Wind
by Fvvn
Summary: Dedicate to SHDL! Sasuke POV! /Mengalami koma selama tiga tahun,menjadi murid SMP diumur 18 tahun.Hidup sebagai aib keluarga,bisu,ayahnya tak menganggap dirinya sebagai anak.Sasuke nyaris putus asa.Kalau saja,Hinata tidak ada,apalah artinya hidup ini/
1. Part 1 : Smoothly

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Smooth Wind

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **Dedicate to SHDL! OOC, AU, Typo(s)?, Sasuke POV, Mengandung fiksi serta hal-hal yang berbau fantasi didalam fic. dan beberapa konten berbumbu konflik Keluarga

**A/N :** Karena fic ini panjangnya sekitar 6.500 words, maka, saya memutuskan untuk membelahnya menjadi dua _part_. Supaya nggak terlalu panjang untuk disimak XD hehe!

_Well, Happy reading then!_

**Summary : **Bocah serba kekurangan. Mengalami koma selama tiga tahun, menjadi murid SMP diumur 18 tahun. Hidup sebagai aib keluarga, bisu, ayahnya tak menganggap dirinya sebagai anak. Sasuke nyaris putus asa. Kalau saja, Hinata tidak ada, apalah artinya hidup ini.

.

.

. . . . OoOoO . . . .

**Part One**

**Smoothly**

. . . . OoOoO . . . .

.

.

Aku, sudah seperti ini sejak dahulu. Orangtuaku berasal dari kalangan berada, itu sebabnya mereka tak mau aku yang pernah tidak naik kelas karena sakit keras ini di ketahui rahasianya di depan umum. Ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Itulah alasan mengapa, para wartawan sibuk bertamu dan bertatap muka dengan ayahku. Mereka-mereka yang memburu berita, selalu saja bertanya tentang siapa diriku, ketika sosok ku muncul, berdiri tegap disamping ayah.

"Uchiha-_sama_, siapa anak muda ini?" dan, tentu saja jawabannya selalu bisa kutebak. Ia memulainya dengan senyuman,

"Dia … tangan kananku, anak buah yang sudah kupercaya sejak lama," begitulah. Tak pernah sekalipun ayah mengakuiku sebagai anaknya. Saat mereka-mereka yang bertamu memuji bagaimana tampangku yang katanya mirip dengannya, ayah hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum pula. Dan setelah itu ia memandang dingin kearahku. Itu yang selalu dilakukannya berulang-ulang, terhadap beberapa pewawancara yang singgah dirumah kami.

Hal lain yang mereka singgung selain eksistensiku adalah, mengenai bisnis besar yang dijalankan oleh ayahku, dan tentu saja, putra sulungnya yang bagaikan tambang emas Uchiha. Ya, kakakku memang anak kebanggaan ayah. Aku bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana cara ayah berbicara, ataupun memancarkaan ekspresi berseri-serinya saat beberapa warta berita menanyakan soal Itachi.

"Dia anak kebanggaanku,"

"Sekarang sedang berkuliah di luar negeri, dengan membawa nama Uchiha,"

"Dia pintar– tidak … Itachi jenius. setelah lulus nanti, ia akan mewarisi perusahaanku,"

"Oh? Cita-cita? Ia bilang ingin menjadi seorang _Engineer_,"

"Hahaha … aku tidak tahu kalau anakku sepopuler itu dikalangan perempuan,"

Kalimat bahagia, kalimat bangga, kalimat penuh harap, kalimat yang bergantung, semuanya tertulis dengan jelas dari cara penyampaian Ayah dan bagaimana ia berkata-kata. Dengan ini semua, aku merasa di buang.

Ini baru ayah saja. Aku juga punya Ibu. Bukan yang terbaik, tapi, setidaknya ibu tidak seperti ayah yang mengucilkanku. Sayangnya beliau terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis pakaiannya di Perancis. Dan biasanya, Ibu hanya bisa pulang tiga bulan sekali, dengan waktu menginap tiga hari tiga malam dirumah Uchiha yang nyatanya bagaikan kastil raksasa bagiku.

Aku putus asa.

Selama ini aku tak pernah berfikir bagaimana masa depanku. Dan aku selalu menerima apapun yang perintahkan oleh ayah, tanpa pernah melawan karena tidak suka. Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku harus merahasiakan diri sendiri dari muka publik. Selain tinggal kelas, dan pernah sakit keras, aku juga bisu. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku susah untuk menunjukkan bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Ketika aku merasa buruk, biasanya aku menyalakan _notebook_, dan menulis sesuatu disana. Aku memang suka menulis _diary_, karena itulah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk berekspresi.

Aku pernah ingat, bagaimana orang-orang memandangku penuh jijik. Pertama kali aku dimasukkan ke sekolah umum, banyak murid yang melihatku penuh cahaya. Sepertinya mereka mengagumiku, dan aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan mata itu. namun hal menjadi berbeda saat aku memulai perkenalanku dengan menulis di papan tulis. Aku mengatakan kepada mereka secara jujur bahwa, aku bisu. Dan pandangan itu berubah menjadi kosong. Tapi saat itu masih ada yang mau berteman denganku.

Waktu semakin berlalu, perlahan-lahan identitasku diketahui. Identitas yang menyatakan bahwa aku hanyalah 'pembantu', dan realita yang mengungkapkan, bahwa aku satu-satunya murid kelas tiga SMP yang berumur delapan belas tahun. Mata itu berubah dingin padaku. dan gosip di sekolah mulai merajalela,

"Sasuke itu, kukira dia anak presdir Uchiha. Ternyata cuman pembantu,"

"Nggak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengencaninya. Meskipun aku tahu, tampangnya lumayan,"

"18 tahun itu tua sekali. hahaha!"

"Sebodoh apa sih, Sasuke? aku tak mengerti kenapa ia sampai tak naik kelas bertubi-tubi?"

"Aku nggak mau punya pacar bisu, bodoh, dan cacat sepertinya. Amit-amit!"

"Kenapa tidak bertaruh saja, apakah kita sanggup menaklukinya?"

"Hahaha! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau turun imej karena menjadi kekasihnya!"

Rata-rata itu semua berasal dari mulut perempuan. Sejak saat itu, aku benci dengan sekolah umum, dan memutuskan untuk pindah di sekolah asrama khusus putra. Disana kehidupanku lebih baik, dan aku punya seorang sahabat. Seorang _Ace_ dari klub Baseball, Seorang gelandang tengah dari klub sepakbola, dan juga, anggota tim inti klub Basket sekolah.

Yah, bocah pirang berkulit cokelat. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kulitnya secokelat itu. ia … olahragawan. Tapi bodoh sekali.

"Yep! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal!"

Aku merasa lega karena punya teman bodoh sepertinya. Karena tiga tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagiku untuk koma, dan aku, tentu saja menjadi bodoh setelah tiga tahun tidak membaca ataupun belajar samasekali. Butuh perjuangan bagiku untuk mengulang kembali pelajaran dan membaca buku-buku itu lagi. Dan aku senang, karena ternyata ada teman yang bisa menjadi sosok 'bodoh bersama' denganku ini. Ya si Naruto itu.

"Hei Sasuke! Ulangan Biologimu remed tidak?" aku memaparkan kertas ulanganku yang bertintakan angka delapan puluh, dan tersenyum tipis untuk menandakan bahwa aku senang dengan nilaiku.

"Argh! Siaal! Untuk pertamakalinya aku remed sendirian!" ia memaparkan kertas ulangannya yang berangka lima puluh lima sambil marah-marah. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu, tidak ada gunanya menyesal seperti itu. Naruto memang bodoh tingkat dewa. Denganku yang sudah tiga tahun tidak naik kelas saja masih kalah.

'_Nanti kubantu belajar. Jangan khawatir'_ aku menuliskan kata-kata itu di buku yang kubawa dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto. sontak saja, pirang idiot itu memelukku dengan spontan.

"Demi Neptun! Aku cinta kamu Sasukeeee!"

Ini menjijikan. Sangat.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Waktu kelulusan SMP ku telah tiba. Dan aku dibuat syok dengan kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar Negeri. Tidak dapat kupungkiri memang, bahwa bakat olahraganya sungguh spektakuler. Dan, Aku sangat iri padanya.

Sangat.

Selama ini, nilaiku berhasil mengalahkan nilainya selama disekolah, tapi ini tidak berarti apa-apa. dan, pada akhirnya, di SMA nanti aku akan menjadi sendiri lagi. dicaci oleh orang-orang yang memandangku dengan sebelah mata.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, silahkan duduk ditempatmu,"

Aku merasa, masa-masa SMA-ku akan suram tanpa adanya orang yang bisa kujadikan sandaran. Ketika aku merasa putus asa dengan yang namanya relasi serta hubungan, perlahan-lahan, aku mencari jati diri dan berniat untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku. Aku ingin mengalihkan diri dari yang namanya sosialisasi. Tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku sombong, susah didekati, bahkan autis.

Tidak peduli.

Tujuan utamaku saat itu adalah, menjadi seorang ilmuwan, menciptakan sesosok robot yang akan menjadi teman sepanjang hayatku, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

yah, sekitar itulah. Hidup sendirian itu menyedihkan. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku ingin menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

Tapi aku sadar, di SMA ini aku kembali menapaki diriku diatas lantai gedung sekolah umum. Dan aku harus kembali membiasakan diriku di caci dan digosipi oleh mereka sepanjang hari. Namun, Aku bukanlah sosok super yang bisa menahan dan menanggung semuanya dengan lapang dada. Adakalanya aku merasa muak oleh mereka. Dan tanpa sadar, aku keceplosan menampar pipi seorang perempuan yang sedang membicarakanku dari belakang.

"Kyaa!"

Dan aku kena hukuman. Dipanggil keruang guru, diceramahi, kemudian mereka menelepon keluarga Uchiha dan memberitahukan sikapku hari ini. Dan kau bisa tebak dari sana, tentu saja ayahku murka.

"Jangan menyusahkan keluarga Uchiha! Kau tau sendiri aku sudah memberimu segalanya! Menyekolahkanmu di sekolah bagus! Menyembuhkanmu dari koma! Tapi kenapa kau masih saja berulah! Padahal aku sudah memberikan imej bagus didepan publik terhadapmu yang sudah kuanggap menjadi kaki tanganku sendiri!"

Aku hanya memejamkan mata saat itu. _notes_ kecil yang selalu melingkari leherku, kubuka dan kutuliskan beberapa kata disana. Aku menyobek kertasnya, kemudian memberikannya kepada ayah.

'_Kau tidak memberiku segalanya. Karena aku adalah aib keluarga Uchiha' _

Saat itu, tanpa menunggu reaksinya, aku beranjak pergi keluar rumah, untuk mencari udara segar dimalam yang terasa sakit ini.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah ke sebuah hutan di belakang rumah. Disana ada sebuah danau, yang di pantuli cahaya rembulan sehingga air beningnya terlihat berkilauan. Beberapa daun teratai mengapung lebar, dan bunga lotusnya yang berwarna putih, juga biru mekar dengan cantik. Baru kali ini, kulihat lotus berwarna biru. Aku hanya duduk diam di bibir danau sambil menatap depanku dengan pandangan kosong. Segalanya terlihat gelap di malam hari. Hanya ada cahaya kecil dari ratusan milyar bintang, dan kunang-kunang yang berlalu lalang di atas wajah danau.

Tentram. Damai.

Aku merasa hangat disini, secara ajaib. Padahal aku melihat pohon raksasa di sekitarku berlambaian dengan kuat. tetapi, kencangnya hembusan angin tidak membuatku beku, samasekali. Malah, aku merasa betah untuk bertahan di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

'_Angin melewatiku. Guguran daun tertiup, terbang tanpa arah dan tujuan. Kami hanyalah mahluk yang pasrah, terhadap angin yang membawa pergi'_

Suara gadis terdengar mengalun ditengah keheningan. Aku sedikit kaku, dengan bulu kuduk yang berdiri.

'_Kemari, disini. Tempat dimana kami beristirahat. Hutan penuh kilau cahaya. Mendengar melodi pohon, dan peri'_

Suara itu semakin jelas. Mengiang di telingaku. Aku berdiri, dan hendak menjauh dari bibir danau. Karena kurasa suara itu berasal dari seberangnya. Namun yang kudapat malah sebaliknya. Alunan itu semakin terdengar jelas dan jelas di telingaku. Aku mulai merasa takut, kuputuskan untuk menyandarkan diri di sebuah pohon raksasa dan menghela nafas.

'_Jika kau resah dan gundah. Duduklah dibawah naungan akar pohon. Mereka akan menjaga, memberi tempat untukmu. Yang Hangat, hangat, dan begitu hangat' _

Aku tersentak kaget dengan lirik lagunya, dan berniat untuk lari. Saat hendak berbalik, kutemukan sesosok manusia bertubuh mungil dengan gaun berbahan jatuh, selutut warna biru. Aku terpental jatuh karena berusaha untuk mundur saat menemukan sosoknya yang terlihat tiba-tiba.

"Selamat malam," ia menyapaku dengan tenang. Nafasku masih ngos-ngosan, "Kau … Sasuke, kan?" ia mengetahui namaku dan menyebutnya dengan suara yang begitu merdu. Aku terdiam dalam keheningan. Saat itu _notes_ kecilku sedang tidak kubawa, jadi, dengan terpaksa kuabaikan gadis itu dan hendak pergi. namun, tangannya menarik tanganku, "Kau mau kemana?" wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Aku hanya menutup mata.

"Maaf,"

Kaget. entah kenapa suara hatiku terdengar. Kutatap wajah gadis itu, ia tersenyum lembut. Tangannya yang dingin meraih pipiku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mendengarmu," ia bertutur lembut. Tangannya meraih telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, "Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan. Aku punya tempat yang bagus," ia menarikku pergi ke sebuah rumah pohon di seberang danau. Aku disuruh naik keatasnya, sementara dia sendiri masih berada di bawah.

Aku mendongak kebawah melalui jendela rumah pohon. Dan kutemukan sosok gadis itu yang berdiri ditengah-tengah air danau,

"Lihat sini!" ia berteriak dibawah sana. senyumnya masih menemani wajah kecilnya. Jarinya, lengannya, kakinya, bahkan lekuk tubuhnya benar-benar indah. Begitu luwes, dan lentur. Begitu cantik.

Cipratan air danau mengelilingi gadis itu. aku tidak tahu sulap macam apa yang dilakukan olehnya secara sendirian. Air itu membentuk sejalur tali yang melompat tinggi diatas kepalanya dan memutari tubuhnya seperti hula hoop ataupun cincin pada planet Saturnus.

"Apa kau terhibur dengan pertunjukanku?" teriaknya masih berada di tengah-tengah danau. Aku mengangguk pelan, sedikit ragu untuk tersenyum. Maka, wajah pokerku menjadi alternatif terakhir meskipun kuusahakan agar tidak menyinggungnya, "Ayo turun kesini!" ia melambai, memerintahku untuk turun.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku menikmati setiap menit yang kuhabiskan di hutan itu. duduk dengan tenang, bersama seseorang yang bisa mendengarkanku.

"Boleh kutanya satu hal?" ucapku dalam hati, yang secara ajaib terdengar oleh telingaku sendiri.

"Ya, silahkan,"

"Suara nyanyian tadi … itu, suaramu?" gadis itu hanya tersenyum lebar. mungkin artinya, iya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan suara itu?" aku menatap matanya yang berkilau dengan lekat. Pantulan sinar bulan membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Merdu. Aku … menyukainya," gadis itu hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Silahkan datang kemari jika kau merasa sepi. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," ia pergi memunggungiku. Bayang-bayang pepohonan yang timbul membuatnya terhalangi dengan kegelapan, dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Kakakku lulus dari kuliahnya, dan kini memegang setengah dari perusahaan milik ayahku. Ia mengelola perusahaan minyak ayah dan melakukan berbagai hubungan bisnis dengan banyak pengusaha. Wartawan semakin gencar mencari info tentang kakak. Sementara aku, tidak ada yang berubah. Masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas satu, dan berlari ke hutan jika merasa muak dengan dunia dan realita.

"Selamat datang kembali," ia menyapaku di bibir danau, dengan senyuman yang masih sama. Gaunnya terlihat sedikit pudar dari yang sebelumnya. Namun warnanya tetap, biru.

"Aku … merasa pulang," ujarku tanpa sadar. Suara hatiku bisa terbaca, dan ini sangat memalukan.

"Aku senang, kau menganggap hutan ini sebagai rumahmu," ia tersenyum lagi. Menarikku kesebuah pohon raksasa dan duduk di akarnya, "Istirahatlah," ia mengeluarkan sebuah _Flute_ berwarna perak, pendek, dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Untuk apa?" aku bingung.

"Mainkanlah,"

"Aku tidak bisa," sanggahku. Tentu saja, seumur hidup, baru kali ini ada yang menyuruhku untuk memainkan alat musik.

"Kau bisa,"

"Tidak,"

"Coba saja," ia terlihat bersikeras. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mendekatkan bibirku pada lubang _flute_, dan meniupnya perlahan. Ajaib, ada melodi yang indah, meluncur melalui _flute_-ku. Dan gadis itu menyanyi tiba-tiba.

'_Dandelion putih beterbangan dengan riang. Siulan perkutut kecil, membuat hutan ini terdengar ramai. Aroma roti tercium dari seberang. Aku senang' _

Permainan musikku berhenti saat aroma roti tercium oleh hidungku.

"Kenapa … bisa?" gadis itu tertawa kecil. Ia terlihat senang dengan ekspresi kagetku yang menemukan bahwa lagunya menjadi kenyataan. Ia memanggilku untuk mengikuti langkahnya kemudian. Masih di sekitar hutan, aku melihat sebuah pabrik roti berdiri dengan kokoh disana. Seumur hidup aku tinggal di Tokyo, belum pernah kulihat pabrik roti sebesar itu di sekitar rumah. Padahal jarak hutan dari belakang rumahku hanya beberapa langkah, dan kurasa, seharusnya pabrik roti itu terlihat dari kamarku yang berada dilantai dua.

"Kau lihat itu? aromanya berasal dari sana," gadis itu menunjuk dari kejauhan. aku hanya mengangguk, maklum. Mataku tak lepas memandang bangunan besar itu, "Itu … toko rotimu," dan sekarang, bola mataku membulat, kaget.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Suatu hari kau akan menjadi sukses, Sasuke," ia tersenyum, "Dan cita-citamu juga akan tercapai," ia berlari-lari kecil menuju sebuah padang bunga mangkuk berwarna kuning. Aku masih terperangah dengan kata-katanya.

"Hei," ia menoleh saat kupanggil.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau … serius?" aku masih menganga takjub, "Maksudku … kata-kata tadi–" gadis itu mengangguk sebelum kalimatku selesai.

"Ya, tentu saja. Asal kau berhenti untuk membenci dirimu sendiri, dan juga … hidupmu," senyumnya berubah hangat. Ia memetik sebuah bunga mangkuk dan memberikannya kepadaku, "Ini. Cantik kan?" ia tertawa kecil, kemudian kembali berlari-lari disekitar padang bunga. Dia, begitu bebas. Seperti tidak terikat pada kehidupan, seperti tidak memiliki beban. Begitu … ringannya ia tertawa, tersenyum.

"Namamu … sampai sekarang, aku belum tahu," aku bertanya padanya. Ia berenti berlari, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diantara padang bunga. Ia duduk dengan nyaman disana,

"Kau bisa tebak?"

"Tidak tahu,"

"Ayolah … coba saja," Aku menghela nafas, lagi. Kalau kupikir, ia selalu tersenyum, begitu bersinar, selalu membuatku nyaman dan hangat, kukira, namanya …

"Hinata?" wajah gadis itu memerah dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf o. ia terperangah, kagum,

"Hebat. Kau benar," aku sendiri pun terlihat kaget setelah gadis itu berujar demikian. Tanpa sadar, senyumku merekah, dan spontan saja aku tertawa.

"Tak kusangka, benar," ia membalasnya dengan ikut tertawa juga. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa Tuhan telah menurunkan sesosok peri untuk menemaniku, saat ini.

"Hei Sasuke,"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, satu hal. Ini akan merubah hidupmu, aku bisa memegang kata-kataku," kalimatnya terdengar serius. senyumnya pudar, tergantikan oleh kilatan mata penuh harap.

"Ng, baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Belajarlah. Jangan lari dari kenyataan. Aku tahu orangtuamu tidak menerima hidupmu yang seperti ini. Tapi waktu masih berputar, dan tiap detiknya memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berubah. Aku berjanji, masa depanmu akan bagus, dan toko roti serta cita-cita yang tercapai, maksudku, kata-kataku yang sebelumnya, aku tidak bercanda," ia mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Pandangannya terbaca 'semangat!'

"Phu! Baiklah," tanpa sadar, aku merasa wajahnya yang saat itu begitu lucu.

"J-Jangan tertawa!" dan untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat begitu merah. Wajahnya yang salting membuatku sadar akan satu hal. Manis, lembut, seperti kapas dan marsmallow.

Aku … jatuh cinta padanya

.

.

**Part One End**

.

.

**A/N** : Silahkan loncat ke _Part Two _XD Happy reading!


	2. Part 2 : Lovely Goodbye

**Disclimer : All Characters BELONG to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

. . . . OoOoO . . . .

**Part Two**

**Lovely, goodbye**

. . . . OoOoO . . . .

.

.

Suatu malam, aku terbangun karena kudengar kaca jendelaku diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku mengucek mataku sesaat, dan menemukan Hinata yang melambai dari luar. Bulan sudah memasuki musim gugur. Cuaca diluar seharusnya dingin sekali. tapi, Hinata tetap mengenakan gaun biru tak berlengan yang semakin hari terlihat semakin pudar warnanya, meski senyumnya tetaplah sama.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kau memanjat ke lantai dua?" aku membuka jendela kamarku, dan membawanya masuk. Lengannya yang tersentuh oleh kulitku begitu dingin, "Kau … baik-baik saja?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan. sebaliknya, ia memberiku sebuah kerang laut berukuran segenggam tangannya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus. Coba dengarkan suara didalam kerang ini," ia mendekatkan mulut corong kerang ke telingaku. Terdengar sebuah alunan melodi yang damai dan begitu bening. seperti, mengingatkanku akan hutan tempat Hinata tinggal.

"Kau … dapat darimana?"

"Ada di danau. Aku menemukannya saat sedang bermain air disana. Hehe!" tangannya membentuk tanda V. bisa kulihat ujung gaunnya yang masih menyisakan basah, dan membuatnya terasa semakin dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju. Nanti sakit," gadis itu menggeleng.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, coba cek kotak suratmu," ia menunjuk kebawah, tepat di depan gerbang rumah dimana kotak surat kediaman Uchiha berdiri.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat saja sendiri," ia tersenyum lagi. Aku berlari keluar dari kamar dan menuju kotak surat di tengah malam berbintang. Kutemukan sepucuk surat berwarna putih didalamnya.

**Untuk Sasuke, sahabatku.**

**Dari, Naruto**

Ternyata surat dari Naruto.

Aku berlari kembali kekamar, dan hendak menemui Hinata lagi. Namun gadis itu telah menghilang. Jendela kamarku terbuka, dan gordennya melambai ditiup angin. Secepat itukah ia datang dan pergi? aku tidak mengerti, bahkan sampai sekarang, sosok Hinata terasa misterius bagiku. Dengan nafas yang lagi-lagi menghela, kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur, dan menerawang surat yang saat itu berada tepat diatas kepalaku.

oOo

**Hai, bodoh! Ini aku!**

**Bagaimana kabarmu? Gimana sekolahmu? Menyenangkan tidak? Disini aku senang sekali! temanku banyak, tapi tidak ada yang semenarik dirimu. Haha! anggaplah aku sedang berbaik hati dan memujimu dengan sukarela XP**

**Hei, kau mau dengar sesuatu? Aku masuk ke klub Sepak Bola terkemuka di negara tempatku saat ini bersekolah. Inggris! Sas! Aku jadi pemain Inggris mulai detik ini. XD kuharap, suatu saat aku punya waktu untuk pulang ke Jepang dan menunjukkan plakat penghargaan serta medali emas yang sudah kudapat selama bersekolah di sini! Hihihi! Bersiap-siaplah terpukau! Sasuke! bersiap-siaplaaah!**

**Aku menunggu balasanmu lho! Ingat lho! Kau harus membalasnya, segera!**

oOo

Aku melipat surat itu masuk. Dan berniat untuk membalasnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Karena aku merasa belum ingin menulis. Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang bagus untuk diceritakan. Kehidupanku tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan. Sampai sekarang, identitasku sebagai anak buangan Uchiha belum juga terungkap. aku sungguh menjadi aib bagi keluarga Uchiha. Rasanya malu sekali, untuk sekedar membalas surat Naruto saat ini. Ia tidak terlihat seperti si bodoh jaman dahulu. Naruto yang sekarang, sudah menjadi sosok yang luar biasa.

Aku semakin malu.

Aku tidak berani menatap wajahku sendiri di cermin. Ini terlalu memuakkan.

Bagian mana yang akan merubah hidupku? Bagaimana bisa Hinata berkata dengan percaya diri bahwa cita-citaku akan tercapai? Aku sudah menuruti perintahnya, untuk tidak merasa sakit hati dan membenci hidupku, tapi rasanya susah sekali, meski sekedar untuk mengatakan bahwa aku bisa bangkit. Ini susah sekali.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ayah tiba-tiba saja memanggilku. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menurutinya, dan datang ke ruangan ayah dengan perasaan was-was. Ia duduk bersimpuh di tempatnya. Masih dengan yukata hijau kusam dan teh obatnya, ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Duduk, Sasuke," ia memerintahku demikian. Tanganku sudah menggenggam _notes_ kecil yang melingkari leherku dengan kuat. pulpen biru di tanganku yang satunya lagi bergetar karena gugup. Aku menelan ludah, "Jadi, aku takkan berbasa-basi," ia meletakkan teh obatnya di meja dan membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersila, "Mulai besok lusa, Presiden akan menginap dirumah kita, untuk melakukan kerja sama yang sangat besar dengan keluarga Uchiha. Kira-kira, beliau akan menginap disini selama lima hari … " jantungku berdetakan, saling berlomba-lomba, "Yang kuminta kepadamu saat ini adalah, beres-beres dan tinggalkan rumah Uchiha untuk sementara waktu," mataku membulat lebar saat mendengar kalimat egoisnya yang satu itu, "Ayah lelah jika harus menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama dari warta berita tentang sosokmu. Jadi, hari ini berkemaslah. Ayah sudah siapkan apartemen untukmu,"

Aku menulis dengan tangan yang bergetar penuh.

'_Ayah mengusirku?'_

Wajahnya tetap dingin dan kaku, tapi bisa kulihat beberapa butir peluh keringat menuruni pipinya yang tua,

"Bukan seperti itu … hanya saja ayah–"

'_Baiklah, aku mengerti Ayah. Aku akan pergi'_

Aku menutup _notes_ kecilku dan kembali mengalunginya di leher. Setelah membungkuk hormat, akupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ayah. Aku tak butuh penjelasannya karena pada akhirnya, semua ini akan selesai dengan _ending_ yang sama. Aku tetap saja akan pergi dari rumah, dan tidak ada hal yang bisa menerimaku di keluarga Uchiha saat ini.

Kakiku melangkah dingin, pergi meninggalkan singgasana Uchiha yang nyaman. Ibu baru saja pulang kemarin, tetapi aku belum sempat melihat rupanya. Kurasa, aku harus menunggu tiga bulan lagi untuk melihat ibu. Nafasku mulai berembun. Udara diluar semakin beku, rasanya ingin mati saja.

wajahku yang menunduk, melihat bayangan gelap yang sepertinya memunggungiku dari belakang. Cahaya sorot lampu di ujung jalan membuat sinar bayangannya semakin panjang. Perlu kau ketahui, kalau saat itu langit sudahlah malam. Aku menoleh dengan wajah yang memerah karena cuaca dingin.

"Hei!" Sosok itu telah kembali, menyapaku, menemaniku.

"H-Hinata … " napasku terengah dengan hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang. Syal dileherku semakin mencengkeram erat, seolah tidak memberikan celah kepada angin untuk membekukan leherku. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum. Kulihat kakinya yang tak bersepatu, dan gaun biru yang semakin hari semakin kusam, "Ini … pakailah," aku melepaskan jaket cokelat selutut milikku, dan meletakkannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata yang tenggelam dengan jaketku.

"Makasih," ia berujar pelan, dan singkat. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang.

Tangannya meraihku, dan menarikku dengan lembut. tanpa banyak bicara, aku membiarkannya berjalan menuntunku pada sebuah tempat. dan aku tidak tahu dimana itu.

"Sampai … " lagi, ia berujar tenang.

Aku berada di sebuah tempat yang terasa asing bagiku. Padahal jaraknya hanya beberapa mil dari rumah. Dalam hati aku hanya bertanya-tanya,

"Dimana ini?"

"Masa lalu," Hinata menjawabnya cepat. Aku menoleh padanya, untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, kembali menatap seberang, tepat dimana berdirinya sebuah bangunan kuno yang dapat diketahui bahwa itu adalah rumah. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi pintu pagarnya yang terbuat dari kayu sangat tinggi, dan aku yakin di dalamnya ada sebuah kebun yang cukup luas.

pada tembok disamping pintu pagar, terdapat sebuah plat nama keluarga yang kelihatannya tidak asing bagiku.

'**Uchiha'**

"Rumah ... ku," suaraku terdengar sakit. Tanpa basa-basi, kudekati rumah itu dan memutar knop pagarnya, kemudian menariknya sekuat tenaga, hingga akhirnya pintu pagar itu terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin terbang meniup sekelilingku, guguran daun semanggi berhamburan membuat mataku nyaris tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"A-Apa ini?"

"Tenang, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menyentuh pundakku yang menegang. Seketika dedaunan yang gugur itu tersapu angin kencang dan terbang ke atas langit. Tanpaku sadari, hari menjadi siang, dan matahari bersinar terik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" setiap detik aku bertanya. Namun Hinata tak meresponnya. Ia menjawab semuanya dengan 'keajaiban' yang telah ia tunjukan padaku.

"Pergi ke halaman belakang yuk!" ia menarik tanganku lagi, memutari sudut rumah dan menemukan sebuah ayunan kecil di belakang halaman. Samar-samar aku melihat sesosok pria dan wanita, yang sedang mengayunkan anaknya diatas ayunan.

"Itu … aku?" tatapku tak percaya. Rasanya aku tak ingat punya memori sebahagia itu. Ayah yang menatapku dengan senyuman, ibu yang mengelus kepalaku. Kakak yang ikut berayun di ayunan sebelahku. Aku terdiam cukup lama, menikmati semuanya, hingga meresap kedalam batin. Aku ingin merekamnya lagi kedalam memori otakku.

"Sasuke … jangan lari-larian!"

"Kemari, peluk ayahmu,"

"Haha! anak baik! Nanti ibu buatkan sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke,"

"A-Ayah … Sasuke mau main ayunan lebih lama sama Itachi,"

"Jangan begitu … kakakmu ada PR Matematika saat ini,"

"Tidak apa ayah. Itachi juga masih ingin main sama Sasuke,"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan keluar rumah ya. Main di sekitar sini saja,"

"Iya, Ayah,"

"Kak! ada Koi baru di kolam kita! Sebaiknya kita kasih nama saja!"

"Bagaimana kalau Zuzu-nyan,"

"Phu! Jelek banget kak!"

Air mataku jatuh. Aku tidak ingat, kakakku pernah mengelus kepalaku selembut itu.

"Kau menyukainya? Saat itu umurmu masih tujuh tahun," tidak heran kenapa aku melupakan kenangan yang satu itu, "Setelah koma, nyaris setengah dari masa lalumu terlupakan. Maksudku, alasan membawamu kemari adalah, aku ingin memberitahu, bahwa ayahmu, tidaklah sejahat yang kau kira," aku hanya menunduk, lesu. Pusaran angin kembali bertiup di sekelilingku. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah terpental lagi ke sebuah tempat. letaknya berada di sebuah toko roti, dan aku melihat ada ibu disana. Tentu saja, aku versi kecil juga.

"Kau mau yang mana Sasuke?"

"Semuanya enak, bu … Sasu mau yang itu," tanganku menunjuk ke sebuah etalase paling atas, dengan roti kering rasa bawang. Ibu tersenyum ramah. Itu wajah yang luarbiasa, bagaimana mungkin aku tega melupakannya?

"Sasuke suka roti ya? Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi, oke?"

"Yaaa! nanti Sasu buatkan roti terenak untuk Ibu!"

jadi, kurasa inilah cita-cita pertamaku. saat aku masih begitu polos, saat aku belum menerima realita pahit dalam hidupku. Saat aku belum pernah merasa putus asa untuk terus hidup.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Mau pulang?" lidahku kelu. Hinata masih tersenyum ramah disana. Tapi kulihat, kulitnya begitu pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu mengangguk patuh. Wajahnya seolah menampakkan keceriaan tiada henti. Benar-benar mirip bunga matahari. Kuning bersinar, cantik dan berkilauan. Hanya kali ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mati.

"Ayo pulang,"

"Tidak," Hinata menautkan alisnya heran.

"K-kenapa?"

"Temani aku … sebentar lagi," aku menggenggam tangannya kuat. dingin sekali. kulitnya sudah seputih salju kini. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Senyumnya berubah menjadi bibir yang lurus, tak berekspresi.

"Kau, belum puas, melihat-lihat?" kepalaku menggeleng pelan. kutatap matanya begitu lekat.

"Sebentar saja," dengan refleks, tanganku menariknya, berlari menuju arah yang tak tentu. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja, menuju sebuah cahaya di ujung pandang. terang, silau, sampai akhirnya, aku kembali tiba di dalam hutan yang gelap, dan remang.

Cahaya kunang-kunang di atas danau, lotus biru yang tersiram bulan, akar-akar pohon raksasa yang bertumpuk dan belukar-belukar yang rimbun.

Aku kembali, di tempat Hinata.

"Izinkan aku menginap di sini," aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyerang batin. Dan rasanya menyakitkan. Karena hampa, gelap, dan dingin. Kurang lebih begitulah, setelah perjalanan waktu kutempuh beberapa saat yang lalu dengan Hinata.

Ia mengangguk pelan. aku melihatnya, bola mata perak itu berkaca-kaca. Tapi aku tak mau menyinggung masalahnya. Karena aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa saat ini. Cukup buatku nyaman saja, dengan duduk disampingku.

Itu sudah cukup.

"Kau berniat untuk terjaga sampai malam, eh?" Hinata menoleh sekilas saat mendengar suaraku. Pipinya terlihat semakin pucat. Begitu putih, melebihi kapas dan salju, " … kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau menemanimu sampai terlelap," Hinata terkikik sendiri di sana. tangannya menciptakan cipakan air didalam danau.

"Aku … tidak tidur Sasuke,"

'_Kemari, disini. Tempat dimana kami beristirahat. Hutan penuh kilau cahaya. Mendengar melodi pohon, dan peri'_

aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Lantunan merdu dari bibir Hinata. Gadis itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Tanpa pernah berhenti. Seolah ia tahu, bahwa aku merasa gusar, untuk beberapa waktu tadi.

'_Langit jingga yang cantik. Dan lampu di ujung jalan. Aku hanyalah sebuah angin. Yang bertiup pada waktu malam. Berhembus tiada henti. Berlari sampai dedaunan mati. Aku si penjaga, membantumu terlelap, membuatmu merasa nyaman. Anginku kan bertiup, menemani hidupmu'_

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur, bagaikan dihipnotis.

'_Sayonara, Sasuke-kun'_

Suara itu semakin menjauh. Aku begitu takut, saat menyentuh pipiku yang begitu hangat, dan bibirku yang lembab. rasanya seperti habis mencium sebuah permen kapas.

'_Sayonara'_

Mataku terbuka perlahan.

Gadis itu bagaikan tersapu, menghilang seperti debu, beterbangan diatas langit, hingga sosoknya tak dapat dikenali lagi. Hinata membentuk segumpal udara, awal mula, warnanya biru terang. Namun saat fajar menyingsing, ia sudah berbaur menjadi angin yang transparan, angin yang tak dapat dilihat, hanya bisa dirasakan.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa waktu.

Dan ketika matahari mulai meninggi, kakiku melangkah pergi, kembali ke rumah. Entahlah, saat itu aku tidak tahu, sudah berapa hari waktu terlewat. Dan aku sadar, saat keluar dari hutan, sekelebat cahaya yang menyilaukan menghalangi pandanganku. Warnanya kuning terang. Aku tidak bodoh, dan menganggap itu adalah Matahari. Karena sinar yang menerpa tubuhku saat itu tidaklah hangat.

"SASUKE!" setelahnya, suara jerit Histeris menggema diantara gendang telingaku. Belum sempat mataku menyimak dengan seksama, seseorang telah menabrak tubuhku dan memelukku dengan erat, "SASUKEE!" ia terus menjerit-jerit. Pundakku basah karena air matanya. Wanita itu beraroma _Cinnamon_.

Dia Ibuku.

" … " Aku masih terdiam. Tentu saja, karena aku bisu. Mataku menelusur ke sekeliling, begitu banyak pria berseragam hitam. Dan ada suara bising seperti baling-baling yang membuatku terkejut. Ketika kutengok diatas langit, sebuah helikopter berada tepat diatas kepalaku. Menyinariku, dengan cahaya kuning atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang nak! Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu! Maafkan ayahmu, ia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu! Tolong berhentilah, berhentilah menganggap dirimu sebagai aib," Ibuku menangis tersedu-sedu. Memangnya aku menghilang berapa hari? "Ibu tahu, Ibu dan ayah telah berbuat salah. Maafkan kami berdua nak. M-Maaf, Sasuke! Ibu minta maaf!" suaranya terdengar kembali lantang dan menyedihkan.

Ia melepaskan dekapannya, kemudian menatap mataku dengan bola mata hitam yang cemerlang. Aku … merasa kaku didepannya.

"Sasuke," Ibuku menggenggam erat tanganku, "Ayo pulang. Semua sudah menunggumu … ibu mohon. Kau masih mau menerima ibu dan ayah kan?"

aku melepaskan genggaman tangan milik Ibu. Dan beralih kepada _notes_ kecil yang entah kenapa masih tergantung manis di leherku, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'_Aku … boleh pulang?'_

Dan tulisan singkat itu membuat Ibu kembali menangis lagi. Didepanku.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Jantungku kembali was-was. Ayah telah berdiri di depanku, dengan wajah kakunya, seperti biasa. Saat melihat wajahnya, otakku memutarkan beberapa adegan kekerasan yang berupa-warna, menyerangku tanpa belas kasihan. Begitu, membabi buta.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku?" alisnya menajam. Uratnya terlihat tegang, dengan pelipis yang berkerut. Rasanya aku tamat disini, "Kenapa kau tidak menginap di apartemen yang kuanjurkan padamu? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

'_Maafkan aku'_

"Jangan hanya meminta maaf! Katakan padaku, kemana saja kau setahun ini! SASUKE!" mataku membulat lebar. Setahun aku menghilang? Rasanya, aku cuman pergi tiga jam, "Kau tidak tahu, Seberapa gusarnya aku saat mengetahui kau hilang tanpa jejak!" sekarang, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ibu. Aku melihatnya sekilas, mata ayah berair dan begitu merah, "Dasar anak bodoh!" kemudian ia menonjokku hingga terjungkal jatuh.

Apa maunya orang tua ini?

'_Bukankah … itu bagus? Ayah jadi, tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikanku dari media massa?'_

Ayah terdiam. Aku kembali menulis lagi,

'_Kukira … inilah yang terbaik. Membuat diriku hilang, dan ayah bisa menganggapku telah mati'_

"Maafkan aku … " ia jatuh berlutut di depanku. Wajahnya menunduk. Aku kaget, dengan ekspresinya yang satu itu, "Maafkan aku. Selama ini ayah egois, dan begitu kejam kepadamu," ia mengambil bertumpuk-tumpuk koran, dan melemparnya tepat didepan mataku.

'_Sasuke Uchiha ternyata putra dari Fugaku-sama dan selama ini telah di sembunyikan identitasnya'_

'_Anak bungsu Uchiha menghilang!'_

'_Fugaku-sama mengerahkan seluruh tim pencari terbaiknya ke penjuru dunia'_

'_Sudah setengah tahun tidak ada kabar maupun hasil yang positif dari kasus pencarian anak bungsu Uchiha'_

'_Fugaku-sama meminta maaf kepada anaknya'_

'_Uchiha-sama rela membatalkan seluruh kontrak kerjasamanya dengan presiden dan pengusaha besar lainnya demi mencari Sasuke'_

'_Sasuke … kembalilah. Sebuah kesan pendek dari Naruto Uzumaki'_

Begitu banyak tajuk yang membicarakan diriku. aku tak hentinya menyorot lembaran kertas usang itu, membaca satu demi satu koran yang berada di depan mataku saat ini. Yang kemudian, aku kembalikan pandangan ini kepada ayahku. Wajahnya menunduk lesu, penuh penyesalan.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah anakku Sasuke. kau boleh berhenti bersandiwara. Kau boleh mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa darah Uchiha mengalir di nadimu. Dan, mulai besok … " ucapannya terpotong, sekedar untuk mengambil napas dalam, "Kau kusekolahkan secara privat, dari guru-guru terbaik kenalan ayah. Katakan, kau ingin menjadi apa? akan kupanggil mereka semua untuk menggebermu yang sudah ketinggalan banyak pelajaran,"

Aku menunduk hormat, sebagai formalitas atas rasa terimakasihku kepada Ayah.

'_Izinkan aku … menjadi seorang ilmuwan'_

Dan, ayah menuruti kemauanku. Ia memberiku guru-guru terbaiknya. Aku disodori banyak buku, dilatih untuk praktek terhadap banyak hal dan mengisi lembar ulangan tiap minggu. Aku tidak main-main saat itu. aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin belajar. Karena masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kugapai. Termasuk, menjadi seorang ilmuwan.

Aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Naruto beberapa hari setelah aku kembali. ia rela berangkat dari Italy, dan meninggalkan pertandingan finalnya, hanya sekedar ingin menemuiku.

"SASUKE! DASAR BAJINGAN!" seperti ayah, ia menonjok pipiku sebagai salam pembuka, "Kau tidak balas suratku! Aku menunggunya setiap detik sejak mengirimkan itu padamu! Dasar brengsekkk! Arghh!" tangannya memelukku begitu erat. Rasanya sampai sesak … napas.

BUGH!

Aku memukul punggungnya, sebagai isyarat bahwa aku ingin terlepas.

"M-Maaf! Kau tidak bisa napas ya tadi? maaf, hehehe! Aku terlalu senang saat melihatmu kembali," aku merasa hidup saat ini. Hinata tidak bohong padaku. gadis itu berkata jujur. Ini semua berkat dukungannya, aku bisa merubah hidupku, dan bahkan, masa depanku.

Tapi, sampai saat ini aku masih bertanya-tanya. Hinata tak pernah kembali lagi. Sejak saat kulihat ia menghilang bagaikan debu, Hinata tak pernah muncul seperti dahulu. Semua ini terasa sia-sia. setiap hari, kusempatkan diriku untuk kembali ke hutan ketika malam tiba. Namun, bibir danau saat itu terlihat redup. Cahaya kunang-kunang disana bahkan terasa kosong bagiku. Lantunan suara lembutnya sudah tak menggema lagi. Dengan perasaan hancur, aku kembali kerumah. Dan itu kulakukan setiap harinya. Tak pernah menyerah. Meskipun aku selalu dibuat kecewa, karena penantianku bagaikan harapan kosong.

Penantian yang menginginkan sosoknya kembali

Bahkan tidak jarang aku selalu memeriksa jendela kamar ketika beranjak tidur. aku selalu menoleh kesana, berharap ada suara ketukan kecil dari jemari tangannya. Berharap, ada senyuman kecil, yang terpampang dari bibirnya dibalik jendela. Namun, jutaan kali kulakukan itu setiap malam, hal yang sama selalu terulang. Hanya ada dedaunan yang berlambai, dan langit yang kelam nan kejam.

Aku frustasi

Aku merasa gila

Aku merindukannya

Aku menginginkannya

Aku … mencintainya

Sampai tujuh tahun telah berlalu. Sosoknya tetap, tidak kembali. diumurku yang kedua puluh enam tahun, aku berhasil mengabulkan banyak permohonanku. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku membuat perkataan Hinata menjadi benar adanya.

Setelah kuliah kilatku berakhir, aku mendirikan sebuah toko roti di dekat hutan tempat Hinata berada. Sambil terus belajar, aku mengelola usaha _bakery_ bahkan sampai toko mungil di pinggir hutan itu menjadi sebesar pabrik tekstil. Naruto adalah pelanggan pertamaku. dan ia memulainya dengan mencicipi roti kering rasa bawang, yang menjadi favoritku sejak kecil. Bocah itu sudah menjadi pemain super-professional kini. Bahkan, ia memiliki dua buah rumah, dan keduanya begitu mewah. Yang satu terletak di Barcelona, sedangkan yang satunya lagi bersebelahan dengan rumahku di Tokyo pinggiran. Yang pasti, aku mencari lokasi tempat tinggal, dimana ada laut yang bisa kupandangi untuk melepas penat.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, aku melanjutkan kuliahku kembali di umur yang ke duapuluh tujuh. Aku begitu fokus pada pekerjaanku dan studi-ku tanpa kenal ampun. Ibu kadang rela pulang dua minggu sekali dari Perancis, sekedar untuk menasehatiku agar tidak terlalu berlebihan dalam belajar.

'_Makasih, bu'_

Bahkan sampai sekarang, _notes_ kecil dan pena biru tua, masih menemani hidupku, sampai detik ini.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Pada umurku yang ke duapuluh delapan tahun, Pernikahan Naruto telah berlangsung, begitu meriah. Ia menikahi seorang gadis keturunan Jepang-Perancis, yang ternyata adalah teman sejak kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

oOo

**Untuk, Sasuke Uchiha**

**Naruto Uzumaki (25thn) & Sakura Haruno (22thn)**

oOo

Mereka kelihatan begitu bahagia, ketika beberapa lembar foto _Prewedding-_nya dikirimkan kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, meskipun aku sendiri bertanya-tanya kapan waktuku untuk meminang seseorang akan tiba.

Namun, waktu tetap saja berjalan, tanpa menghiraukanku. Meskipun begitu, kali ini aku tidak membuang-buang waktu. Untuk pertamakalinya, aku bisa kembali berbicara dengan alat elektro yang kuciptakan.

"Katakan sesuatu, Sasuke! ayo!"

"Cobalah nak, ucapkan sesuatu,"

"Sasuke, aku ingin dengar suaramu,"

Naruto, Ibu, Ayah dan Itachi yang berdiri di depanku, menatap wajahku dengan penuh penasaran.

"Hi-na .. ta,"

"APA?" mereka seolah tuli dengan mulutku yang masih terbata.

"Hi-nata. Hutan. Angin,"

sekarang mereka semua terdiam cukup lama. mungkin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang kukatakan saat ini. Melihat wajah yang kebingungan itu, aku merasa lucu.

"Langit jingga yang cantik. Dan lampu di ujung jalan. Aku hanyalah sebuah angin. Yang bertiup pada waktu malam. Berhembus tiada henti. Berlari sampai dedaunan mati. Aku si penjaga, membantumu terlelap, membuatmu merasa nyaman. Anginku kan bertiup, menemani hidupmu," sekarang wajah-wajah itu berubah menjadi kagum. Ada sinar mata yang berkilauan saat mereka mendengar bait lagu yang kukatakan saat itu.

"Apa itu … Sasuke?" dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum, ketika Naruto menanyakannya.

Aku masih hapal, dengan sepenggal lirik yang pernah Hinata nyanyikan padaku jaman dahulu. Yah, sampai saat ini, aku tidak pernah menceritakan soal gadis itu kepada siapapun. Karena aku sengaja merahasiakannya, dan berniat ingin membuat sedikit kejutan di suatu hari.

Aku sedang melakukan penciptaanku yang kedua. Kali ini bukanlah sebuah alat bantu untuk berbicara ataupun sejenisnya. Aku, membuat sebuah robot. Dengan tekstur kulit selembut kapas, putih bagaikan salju, berwajah kecil dengan rambut indigo panjang yang cemerlang. Aku membuat robot yang mirip dengan Hinata. Dan kupastikan, bahwa aku akan membuatnya, sesempurna mungkin.

"Whoa! Cantik sekali!"

"Seleramu bagus, Sasuke. hehe!"

"Mirip, seperti manusia sungguhan,"

"Tidak, ini bahkan terlalu cantik untuk seukuran manusia,"

Robot itu tidak kuletakkan di dalam museum setelah melakukan pameran di sebuah _Hall _ekslusif kota Tokyo. Aku membawa Hinata pulang kerumah, dan ku-_setting_ dirinya sebagai istri abadiku.

"_Okaerinasai_ … Sasuke-_kun_," meskipun begitu, aku tidak mengatur sebuah program baginya agar langsung jatuh cinta padaku.

Tidak.

Aku hanya memberikan sebuah hati kepadanya, yang jika diperlakukan dengan baik, akan semakin berkembang dan bisa menjadi rasa suka.

"_Tadaima_, Hinata,"

Dan aku bersyukur, bisa memilikinya lagi walau kutahu bahwa gadis yang tinggal denganku saat ini adalah ciptaanku sendiri.

"Sasuke, aku menulis sebuah surat untukmu. Baca ya! Dan pastikan, kau membalasnya!" setiap malam, Naruto selalu saja meneleponku, Dan mengatakan bahwa ia meletakkan sebuah surat di kotak pos. aku tahu ini bodoh,

tidak, sangat bodoh.

apalagi dengan kenyataan yang menunjukkan bahwa rumahku dengan Naruto hanyalah berjarak tiga meter. dan permainan Ini dilakukannya hampir setiap hari. Rasanya benar-benar aneh, dengan umur yang sudah terbilang tua, aku bersurat-suratan dengan pria yang baru saja memiliki seorang anak laki-laki.

"Hhh …" dengan setengah melek, aku melangkah keluar rumah dan mengambil sebuah surat didalam kotak pos.

Dan Naruto berbohong padaku.

Saat ini, tidak hanya satu- ada dua pucuk surat yang tersimpan rapi didalam kotak posku. Yang satu sampulnya krim pucat, sementara yang satu lagi, warnanya biru laut. Aku penasaran, dengan surat beramplop biru itu. lantas, setelah mengunci pintu rumah dan beranjak tidur di kasur, aku membuka isi surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama.

**Halo, Sasuke-kun**

**Ini aku … Hinata**

Mataku terbelalak kaget dengan kalimat pembukanya.

oOo

**Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, aku turut bersyukur melihatmu bahagia. Dan aku juga ingin berterimakasih, bahwa ternyata kau membuatkanku sebuah robot yang mirip sekali dengan diriku. XD aku sangat menyukainya Sasuke, sungguh.**

**Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak menemuimu lagi, hei?**

**Sepertinya kau harus tahu jawabannya hari ini.**

**Eksistensiku adalah untuk menopangmu yang sedang rapuh. Aku terlihat hidup dan nyata, jika ada seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuanku. Dan orang itu adalah kau. Dan selamanya, hanyalah kau. Aku bertugas untuk menuntunmu ke dalam rasa nyaman. Mengembalikan semangat hidupmu, dan juga … menemanimu, sebagai teman di saat apapun. **

**Kalau boleh jujur, aku bukanlah manusia … Sasuke.**

**Tolong jangan takut, karena aku yang sesungguhnya, adalah angin. **

**Sulit dipercaya? Itulah kenyataannya. Aku selalu hilir mudik di musim gugur. melihatmu dari balik jendela, menemanimu disaat kau sedang bekerja keras, mengantarmu tidur disetiap malam dan bahkan, menunjukkan jalan ketika kau membutuhkan arah dan menarik dirimu kembali ketika kau kehilangan tujuan. Selama ini aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Walaupun, wujudku tidak tampak seperti dulu, aku tetaplah hidup, Sasuke.**

**Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku bisa menulis surat untukmu.**

**Tuhan sedang berbaik hati mengizinkanku untuk mengenalmu. Setelah kau mempunyai tujuan hidup, saat itu pula, aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugasku dan pergi dari hadapanmu. Maaf ya, aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap akan menjagamu, dari suatu tempat. agar suatu saat, ketika kau merasa rapuh, aku bisa menghiburmu, meskipun yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah sekedar meniupkan angin sejuk ketika kau kepanasan XD**

**Dan oh– ya. ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan padamu.**

**Awalnya, kukira aku akan menuliskan surat perpisahan, dan memintamu untuk melupakan aku. Namun nyatanya, aku tidak bisa. Tolong, jangan pernah lupakan keberadaanku. Karena, aku juga mencintaimu.**

**Juga?**

**Sebenarnya aku tahu persis perasaanmu di masa lalu XD tapi kuharap, kau yang sekarang juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu. mungkin ini seperti lelucon, sebuah angin jatuh cinta pada manusia. Kau boleh tertawa saat ini Sasuke, tapi aku akan tetap menyukaimu.**

**Dan terakhir, Semoga hidupmu menyenangkan**

**Selamat tinggal.**

**Hinata, Anginmu**

**P.S : Robotmu mendapat banyak pujian ya? Apakah aku secantik itu? XD**

oOo

Air mataku jatuh, membasahi surat Hinata. Saat itu langit begitu terang, meskipun hari sudahlah malam. Milyaran bintang bertabur membentuk sejuta rasi. Malam ini, aku merasa damai.

"Sasuke-_kun_, K-Kau belum … Tidur?"

"Sebentar lagi," robotku, adalah istriku.

Dan aku memang mencintainya, dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"_Maa, Oyasuminasai_ … " senyumnya begitu sama dengan Hinata. Aku bahagia sekali, aku terlalu senang untuk melihat sesosok baja berwajah Hinata, menyelinap masuk kedalam selimut disampingku.

Dan ketika aku mencapai penghujung usia, Tuhan masih memberikanku hadiah istimewa-Nya yang begitu berharga. Di umur ku yang mencapai sembilan puluh lima tahun, aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk menatap langit pagi di musim gugur. Dan, suatu hari, aku merasakan hembusan hangat yang mengelilingiku ketika kursi roda elastis milikku, di dorong oleh Hinata menyusuri halaman belakang rumah.

"Hi-na .. ta,"

dan aku tahu, bahwa itu adalah tanda dimana Anginku ingin menyapaku, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap pagi sejak surat itu kusimpan rapi, hingga maut datang dan mencabut nyawaku.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N : **Gimana? Kuharap ini cukup mengharukan :) _thanks for reading, and Support_ **SasuHina Days Love**! XD dan maaf, jika unsur romantis di Fic ini begitu sedikit dan tidak terlalu terekspos m(_,_)m

**Viva SasuHina!**

**RnR Guys? XD**

**-Fuun-**


End file.
